


Big Bad Wolf

by 1ittleblackdress



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: DYDIA POWER COUPLE, F/M, Girl Power, M/M, Queen Lydia, also terribly mean, and kiCK ASS, dydia feels, dydia save the pack, they are queen bitches together, they want to save stiles because stiles is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ittleblackdress/pseuds/1ittleblackdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We want like 500k and u can have ur pack back lol" Lydia scoffed, reading the sticky note that was left next to Stiles and Scott's lacrosse shirts, Allison's bow, and Isaac's scarf. Lydia and Derek rolled their eyes in sync. "Amateurs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> QUICK NOTE: The three little pigs is a fairytale and I'm not sure if it's just an english one, so if you don't understand it, just know that there's a wolf in it (the big bad wolf) who basically blows a house down.

"We want like 500k and u can have ur pack back lol" Lydia scoffed, reading the sticky note that was left next to Stiles's and Scott's lacrosse shirts, Allison's bow, and Isaac's scarf. Lydia and Derek rolled their eyes in sync. "Amateurs." He chuckled, grabbing the duffle bag of weapons from under the stairs. He slammed it onto the table, unzipping it with a casual stance. Lydia yawned. "They actually put 'lol' on the end. Do people even say that anymore?" She queried, pulling out the chinese ring daggers. "I'll take these for Allison." She added, sauntering over to her purse and shoving them in. She loved all of this. The thrill. Last year she'd been strong-minded, but she wasn't powerful. Not like she is now. Not like she is with Derek.   
It had started out like a friends with benefits sort of thing. She'd come to his loft, they'd fuck, and she'd leave to watch netflix for the rest of the night. They thought they were the same. Lonely; and an outcast to the pack. So, naturally, it progressed and they bonded and now they were more than fuckbuddies. Now, they weren't lonely. Sort of outcasts, but they'd formed their own alliance together. The pair of them against the world. Except for Stiles, of course. They'd always go to him if he called. It was after the nogitsune thing really, they'd just decided to be open about their fondness for the awkard teenager. Quite recently, Stiles had had a panic attack, so Lydia lay down with him on his bed whilst Derek fetched him water and a sandwich. The three of them had slept in the same bed, huddled against each other. Nothing sexual. Stiles was like their younger brother that they felt they needed to protect.   
"Lyds." Derek called from the other side of the room, tossing Lydia her favourite handgun. It was chrome rose gold, that almost hurt to look at it was so shiny. Lydia caught it and shoved it into her back pocket. She'd been wearing jeans a lot more reguarly than usual, too. Obviously they were obscenely tight and either black, grey or white (today's choice was black). She'd kept her heels, because if it's one thing Lydia Martin could do, it's run in 8 inch heels. And she never wore plain t-shirts. They were always fashionable, because would anyone expect any less?   
She'd dragged Derek shopping, too. Bought him a load of new clothes. They were mostly black and tight fitting, because when they were together they looked like such a power couple, which made Natalie Martin approve of the wolf. She wanted her daughter to have the strong bitch reputation.   
Lydia swung her purse over her shoulder and slipped on a denim jacket. "Are you ready?" She smiled at Derek, twiddling a knife in her fingers.  
"Let's go kick some ass." He grinned lazily, grabbed the back of her neck and pulling her in for a short but hot kiss. 

\-----  
The pair jumped out of the car, Lydia's heels echoing around the parking lot. The building was tall, and looked like a gust of wind could blow it over. The thought made Lydia laugh. "And he huffed, and he puffed, and he blew the house down." She muttered, smiling to herself. "That was a reference to-"   
"The three little pigs fairytale. Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin. Got it. Although I'm not the 'big bad wolf'." Derek laughed once, analysing the area. Lydia scoffed.   
"I beg to differ. Sorry, what was it you were saying it bed last night? 'The bad wolf has arrived'?"   
"Sweetheart, yesterday morning I seem to recall you moaning 'I've been a bad girl'. Don't get ahead of yourself." He shot back, chuckling. The two of them walked casually to the door, bickering about sex talk and laughing. Lydia casually pulled her gun out and held it in front of her, Derek following shortly behind with claws and fangs. She gave him a quick wink and he smacked her ass, walking ahead to go in first. It was silent. Nobody was there. "Are you sure we're at the right place? I don't think the type of people to say 'lol' are the type of people to intelligently hide from us in plain sight." Lydia sighed, cracking her neck. Derek shook his head.   
"They're definitely here. I can hear their heartbeats."   
"Are they fast?" Lydia quieried, following closely behind.   
"Yeah, but, Stiles is, Stiles's heart is beating slow. Almost too slow." Derek mumbled, suddenly picking up the pace. Eager to reach the teenager. Lydia matched his speed, equally as desperate. They made their way through the halls until they reached a set of stairs. Derek put a hand in front of Lydia. 'They're up there' he mouthed. Lydia smirked and ruffled a hand through his hair. They both cracked their fingers and stormed up the stairs, guns blazing. Immediately they were being shot at, so they ran to a wall that they'd conveniently already killed everyone behind. The noises were already giving Lydia a headache, but she'd manage. Once the others had stopped shooting, they ran out into the hall facing them head on. Derek crouched instantly, letting Lydia use his back as a stool she could jump off. It gave her the element of surprise, so she got to work straight away, aiming, shooting, and killing each one. As expected, they were all dressed in sweatpants and t-shirts. Not exactly threatening members of the mafia. Once all but one had been shot, the pair grabbed the remaining guy. Derek held him up by his throat, back to human form. Lydia stood next to him, a knife next to his dick. "I'll cut it off," she smiled sweetly, "unless you tell me where the fuck I can get my pack back."  
Derek looked down to the knife and growled slightly. "And talk quickly. Her hand doesn't need to be that close to your dick for any longer than it has to be." He snarled. The poor boy looked horrified. "I don't know! They don't tell me anything." He choked through Derek's hold on his throat. Lydia groaned and pulled a face.   
"Seriously?" She jabbed the knife into his inner thigh and the boy screamed out. "Next time it's going an inch higher." She sneered. Derek tightened his hand, lifting him higher.   
"Where is our fucking pack?" He yelled, centimeters from his face. Lydia twisted the blade upwards slightly, earning a moan of pain.   
"Fine! They're down the hall. I'll take you to them, it's confusing." He whimpered, swatting at Derek's arms. They narrowed their eyes at him, before letting his feet touch the ground. He walked in the middle of them, Lydia's arm around his waist, holding the knife comfortably in place at his crotch. Derek held his shoulder obscenely tightly, more than likely leaving a bruise, pushing him forward. The clicking of Lydia's heels was the only thing that could be heard, but Derek could tell they were getting closer to the pack.   
After a number of twists and turns they reached a blue door, the paint chipping away in certain areas. "They're in there." The boy muttered. Lydia smiled at him.  
"Thank you." She placed the gun under his jaw and pulled the trigger, getting a spray of blood in her hair and over her chest.   
"That's actually kinda hot." Derek said with a confused expression.   
"Shut up and open this door." She laughed, slipping the gun back into the holster. It wasn't in there for long though, because the second Derek kicked the door down they were being shot at again. Derek sighed dramatically. "Why?" He groaned, storming in with claws and fangs baring. Lydia covered him, shooting the one's furthest away so he couldn't get hurt as much. When there were only a few left Lydia sauntered in with a calm demenour. The pack were tied to wooden chairs at the back, the ropes more than likely laced with wolfsbane, looking bored. Stiles was unconscious in his, so Lydia jogged to him first. She grabbed his cheeks. "Stiles?" She yelled in his face.   
"They knocked him out, Lyds. He's fine," Allison assured, "so can you cut these ropes or what." Lydia laughed once and let Derek rip them open.   
"I can't do these ones." Derek mumbled, motioning towards Scott and Isaac's. Lydia grinned.   
"Big bad wolf not so bad when it comes to a little flower, huh?"   
"Wolfsbane stings like a bitch. Shut up." He snapped, a small smile evident. Lydia cut the ropes with her knife and helped Derek lift Stiles.   
"He's really heavy for a skinny, defenseless guy." He commented, huffing with the weight.   
"He's been binge-eating on ice cream recently." Scott yawned, stretching. Lydia reached into her purse and threw the chinese ring daggers to Allison with a smirk. She jabbed it into the top of Isaac's arm lightly, the wound healing immediately. Isaac made a disgusted 'ugh' sound, and rubbed the area. "You and those knives." He muttered disapprovingly.

Derek and Lydia walked together with a determined look about them. Stiles was laying in Derek's arms, tongue hanging out like a dog. When they reached their car, she bent up on her tiptoes as much as she could in her shoes, but was still too short. She traced a finger over his stomach anyway. "Guess who's been a bad girl?" She grinned, resting her chin on his chest.


End file.
